Voltage Inc. Wiki:Media guidelines
All users are encouraged to follow the media guidelines regarding the use of images, videos, audio files, and more. General rules # Files uploaded to Voltage Inc. Wiki may not contain profanity, adult content, or subject matter inappropriate for a general audience. Violation of this rule is considered vandalism, and it will be handled accordingly. # File names should be written to describe, as best as possible, the subject of the file being uploaded. See Naming Images for more information. # Files uploaded must be legal to upload under copyright law and must contain accurate copyright and license information. This requirement and consequences of not adhering to it is expanded upon under Copyright Requirements below. # Files uploaded should be relevant to Voltage Inc. Wiki or to a personal project on the wiki. Files uploaded for personal use (such as images for a user page) should be kept to a minimum and should utilize Public Domain (i.e. non-copyrighted) material as much as possible. # Files uploaded should be used on an appropriate article or page as soon as they are uploaded. Unused files will be subject to deletion. # Files uploaded should be the best-quality and highest-resolution photos possible. Low-quality images may be replaced by higher-quality ones, and very low-quality images may be deleted. Uploading images Prior to uploading an image, please read the following to familiarize yourself with our rules regarding image uploads and check to make sure the image doesn't already exist on the wiki. Types of images There are three different types of images that are acceptable on Voltage Inc. Wiki. * Profile images: Either for games or characters, these are the images that are seen in an articles infobox. * Sceenshot images: These images are seen in character articles. These images show the characters description and the character in-game. ** The purpose of a screenshot of a character in-game is to showcase their attire throughout the story. No other type of screenshot of a character in-game is allowed. * Gallery images: These images, known as CGs, are seen in game and character articles. They are artwork of characters shown during a characters story. ** These images are only added to game articles if the artwork is a group shot. Examples of group CGs are ''Kiss Me on Clover Hill'' and ''Dreamy Days in West Tokyo''. Cropping and Sizing Images Images like a characters profile image and screenshots of the characters in-game are always cropped. * A characters profile image is always cropped and sized at 1,030x1,242. * Screenshots of characters are always cropped and sized at 1,986x1,118. Cropping pictures to these specific measurements is not necessary or mandatory; it is simply preferred. Image formats If you have the option, please upload your image in JPG format. JPG is our preferred image format because PNG is not supported by certain browsers. As a wiki dedicated to providing information to all of our visitors, JPG formatted images allow visitors to access every image on our wiki regardless of their browser. If you are unable to convert your PNG images to JPG images prior to upload, do not worry. Upload the image anyway, add it to the article where its needed, and notify an administrator. Our administrators will thank you for your contribution and gladly convert it themselves. Naming images Do not upload images with meaningless names, such as 12345.jpg. Rather, use the "destination filename" box to write a clear, descriptive title. Depending on the purpose of the image, the title may vary. * For a games profile image, images are named after the title of the game. For example, the ''Office Secrets'' profile image is named "Office Secrets.jpg". * For images that belong to a games gallery, images are named "Game Title - Gallery (# of image).jpg". For example, the photo shown in ''Kiss Me on Clover Hill'''s gallery is named "Kiss Me on Clover Hill - Gallery (1).jpg". * For a characters profile image, which is a cropped screenshot of the character in-game, images are named after the character. For example, Eisuke Ichinomiya's profile image is named "Eisuke Ichinomiya.jpg". * For a characters screenshot gallery, images are named depending on the screenshot. A screenshot of the characters description are named "Character Name character description (# of image).jpg". For example, Junpei Miyashita's character description is named "Junpei Miyashita character description (1).jpg". Screenshots of the characters in-game are named "Character Name screenshot (# of image).jpg". For example, images found in Nozomu Fuse's screenshot gallery are named "Nozomu Fuse screenshot (1).jpg". * For a characters image gallery, images are named "Character Name - Title of Story (# of image).jpg". For example, images found in Mizuki Fujisaki's image gallery are named "Mizuki Fujisaki - Main Story (1).jpg" or "Mizuki Fujisaki - Sequel (2).jpg". With the exception of a games or characters profile image, images are always numbered, whether or not other images follow. (For example, epilogues only provide a single image but those images are still expected to be named "Character Name - Epilogue (1).jpg".) Licensing Before clicking that "upload image" button, make sure to select the appropriate license for the image. Click the "Licensing" drop-down menu and select an option under either the "fair use", "own image", "Wikimedia", "free licenses", or "other". Categorizing images Success! Your image is finally uploaded. After uploading an image, you must remember to categorize it. * If its a games profile image, trailer, or part of the games gallery, they are categorized as the games title. * If its a characters profile image, screenshots of the character in-game, or a characters artwork, they are categorized as the characters name. If you forget to add a summary, license, or category before you upload, it's not too late. Once you've uploaded an image, an edit button will appear next to the image title. Hit the edit button and use wikitext to add whatever you might have missed. However, images can only be renamed by administrators, so it's important to get that right before you upload. Copyright requirements Any user that uploads files to Voltage Inc. Wiki must adhere to the copyright requirements. # Uploaded files must contain all known copyright information. It is the responsibility of the uploading user to explain in detail where a file originated and the person or company that produced the original work which the file comes from. # Files must be used in accordance with the Fair Use Doctrine. United States Copyright Law holds jurisdiction over files uploaded to Voltage Inc. Wiki. Copyright Law generally protects the holder of the copyright from misuse of their work by third parties. However, the law allows the limited use of copyrighted material, provided some conditions are met. As a result, all files uploaded to Voltage Inc. Wiki must adhere to these standards: #* Files uploaded may not be used in a way that will produce financial profit for the uploading user or for Voltage Inc. Wiki #* Files uploaded may not detract from the ability of the copyright holder to profit from the copyrighted work(s) Note that files which are in the public domain are not copyrighted and, as such, may be used without adherence to Fair Use requirements. However, it is the uploading user's responsibility to determine whether a file is or is not within the public domain. Copyrighted files marked as public domain may be deleted unless proper copyright information is provided. Copyright policy enforcement Copyright is a complicated issue, and very often, rules may be broken without the intent of the uploading user. The following guidelines attempt to address this issue with fairness towards the uploading user, while still adhering to the necessary laws. Note that the following exists as a guide only, and administrators may make decisions regarding warnings, blocks and other actions on a case-by-case basis. : First issue - An administrator should contact the uploading user and inform them of the copyright requirements, including any specific rule included there that was broken. If possible, the administrator should also correct the uploading user's error, or assist the user in correcting it themselves. : Second issue - An administrator should issue a formal warning regarding non-adherence to the copyright requirements. The administrator may choose whether or not to assist in correcting the error, informing the uploading user how to correct the error, or in deleting the file(s). : Third issue - An administrator may place a user on an editing restriction, prohibiting them from uploading files for a set length of time, or may issue additional warnings or a block. All files uploaded by the uploading user that do not comply with the copyright requirements should be deleted. : Fourth and subsequent issues - Administrators should take appropriate escalating action in handling users that continue non-compliance with the copyright requirements. Files uploaded by these users that do not comply with Copyright requirements should be deleted. Re-uploading images Sometimes images just don't meet the standard of quality we expect or desire on this wiki. Images may have poor resolution, they're cropped improperly, or are too small in size. If this is the case, you have the ability to replace an image by reuploading a higher quality image in its place. The steps to do so are very easy. *Find the images page. This is found by clicking an image and clicking its title when expanded. *Click "Edit" on the files page, then click the "Replace" option in the drop-down menu. *If your image is a different file format than the original, you will have to upload the image as a completely new file. To do so, visit the Special:Upload page. Once you have uploaded your higher quality image, notify an administrator of the duplicate and its replacement so they may delete the lower quality image as part of maintenance. User page images * Please include your username in the name of the image upon upload. * Only 5 user page images are allowed per user. Any image used in your signature is considered a user page image. * Any user page image you've uploaded must be categorized under "User images" in order to avoid confusion with images used in articles. Deletion of images To ensure the wiki is a neat, friendly, and pleasant experience for our visitors, administrators reserve the right to delete images that: * contain profanity * are of low quality * are duplicates Category:Voltage Inc. Wiki Category:Guidelines